The Gatekeeper (episode)
The Gatekeeper is the eleventh and twelfth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features Clare's Gatekeeper form and a flashback of Clare's mother, Niella. It also features the final appearance and destruction of Morticon. Synopsis When Clare learns of her mother Niella's legacy, she takes on the role of the Gatekeeper. While she is victorious against Necrolai, she tries and fails to overpower Koragg after he kidnaps Udonna and forces Clare to fight him. Clare is ultimately seized by Necrolai and used to raise the gates to the Underworld. The gates have been raised and Morticon is set free thanks to a crack made from the Titan Megazord. After Nick saves Clare from Koragg, the Rangers reunite and, with Udonna's power channeled through the Megazord, Morticon is destroyed. Plot Part 1 Clare was sitting by the dragon egg. She was anxious for it to hatch. Clare: Hatch. Come on...hatch. Hatch! Udonna: The Fire Heart will hatch when the time is right Clare. Clare got up and started stirring things in a pot. Udonna thought the bad smell was from a potion Clare was making, but Clare told her it was dinner. Eagerly Clare showed Udonna how she had mastered the invisibility spell. Unfortunately only her legs disappeared. Clare was discouraged, but Udonna told her she had great faith in her. In the pit, Morticon wants to be release. Necrolai comes up with the idea of finding the Oracle and asking him how to get out. In Briarwood, Toby is loading his van, when he thinks he has mistakenly seen a giant bat. Necrolai swoops down and picks up a man in the street. Necrolai takes the man to the pit. The man pretends he doesn't know where he is, but Morticon is not fooled. The man reveals himself to be Oracle. Morticon asks him how he can be release from the pit. Oracle tells him it is simple, get the Gatekeeper to release him. Morticon and Necrolai are bewildered, the Gatekeeper has been destroyed. Oracle tells them there is another Gatekeeper. Oracle cannot see the Gatekeeper's face, but it is someone close to the Power Rangers. Leelee has a good idea of who it is - Toby. Necrolai flies back into Briarwood and goes after Toby. Toby tells her he is not the Gatekeeper, but Necrolai does not believe him. Necrolai scoops up Toby and flies off. Chip, going to work, sees this and contacts his friends. Necrolai drops Toby, still in Briarwood, and confronts him. Soon the Rangers arrive. Toby goes into hiding as the Rangers battle Necrolai. Necrolai tells them the Gatekeeper has more power than all of them combined. Necrolai flies away and returns to the pit. Morticon is furious that Necrolai did not bring back the Gatekeeper. Oracle tells them Necrolai did not find the Gatekeeper, it is someone else. Oracle leaves. Morticon tells Necrolai to find the Gatekeeper or do not return at all. Outside of Rootcore, Clare practices her invisibility spell. Clare gets it right and hurries inside to tell Udonna. The teens have already raced inside. The teens ask Udonna about the Gatekeeper. Udonna tells them that the Gatekeeper was a great sorceress named Niella, and her sister. Niella closed the gates on the darkness and sent it underground. But it cost Niella her life force. Udonna smiles at the teens as she tells them her sister lives still within her heart and with her heir. Madison is surprised and asks Udonna if Niella had a child. Udonna tells her yes. Vida tells Udonna they need to find the child before Necrolai. Udonna tells them they do not have to look far, as the child is Clare. Clare suddenly appears inside Rootcore, stunned by the information she has just heard. Later that day, Koragg is getting powered up by the Master. Necrolai comes in and asks Koragg for help. Koragg gives her some of his power. Necrolai leaves to take on the Power Rangers, while Koragg decides to take on Udonna, all to trap the Gatekeeper. The teens are working at Rock Porium, still amused by the revelation that Clare is the Gatekeeper. Toby excitedly walks in and wants to share his exciting news with them. Xander's morpher beeps. Xander quietly tells the others that Necrolai is in the city. The teens race out, claiming it's break time. Toby is disappointed that he can't share the news that he meet the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers battle the more powerful Necrolai and it is a difficult battle. Meanwhile, Clare takes a walk in the woods. Clare is discouraged, feeling she will never live up to her mother's powerful reputation. Udonna appears. Udonna and Clare talk, with Udonna telling Clare that her mother started out just like her. Udonna has the utmost faith in Clare. Koragg arrives, and Udonna thinks Koragg is after Clare. Instead, Koragg goes after Udonna. Udonna tries to fight Koragg, but her magic is too weak. Koragg captures Udonna in a bubble. Clare tries to stop Koragg but she fails as well. Clare races back to Rootcore, calling out for the Rangers. Clare sees inside the crystal ball, that the Rangers are doing badly against Necrolai. Clare doesn't know what to do until she sees her mother's head piece. The Rangers continue their battle with the powerful Necrolai. Clare comes running towards the battle. Clare tells Necrolai to stop and then dons her mother's head piece. Clare transforms into the Gatekeeper. Necrolai is delighted to see that the Oracle was right. The Master and Koragg are also aware that the Gatekeeper has shown herself. Clare battles Necrolai and takes Necrolai's dark power gained from Koragg, away from her. Necrolai flies away in frustration. The Rangers gathered around Clare and tell what a great job she has done. Clare tells the Rangers there is no time, Koragg has taken Udonna. Koragg contacts Red Ranger, via telepathy, and tells Red Ranger he wants to face the Gatekeeper on his own. Red Ranger tells Clare this and Clare immediately agrees to face down Koragg. The teens wait out the battle at Rootcore, keeping an eye on Clare through the crystal ball. Vida feels confident Clare will be fine, since she defeated Necrolai. Nick is not so sure, since this is Koragg that Clare is facing. Prior to meeting with Clare, Koragg powers himself up with more of the Master's dark energy. Clare and Koragg face each other down. A powerful battle erupts. Eventually Clare transforms into the Shining Moon Warrior while Koragg transforms into his Megazord. The battle continues and the Shining Moon Warrior does well. Close by and hidden, Necrolai watches the battle. Unfortunately, Koragg delivers a powerful blow that reverts the Shining Moon Warrior back to Clare. Koragg demands that Clare open the gates. Clare refuses. Koragg prepares to strike Clare when the Power Rangers top him. As the Rangers battle Koragg, they are unaware of Necrolai, who has crept up. Necrolai grabs Clare and uses her Gatekeeper powers to rise the gates to the surface world. Necrolai tosses Clare aside when she is done. The Power Rangers joined Clare as they watch the gates completely rise to the surface world. Part 2 Clare and the Rangers stood together and stare at the gates. Clare: I'm sorry Rangers. Blue Ranger: It wasn't your fault. Green Ranger: Look! Up at the gates! A giant gargoyle had broken free and now landed on the ground to battle the Rangers. Koragg blasted Clare and the Rangers off their feet. Koragg grabbed Clare. Red Ranger battled Koragg, trying to stop him, but Red Ranger was knocked off his feet once more. Koragg vanished with Clare. The Rangers couldn't go after Koragg and Clare, because they still had the giant gargoyle to contend with. The Rangers formed their Titan Megazord and battled the gargoyle. During the battle, gargoyle slammed the Megazord into the gates. The gates crack open and Morticon became working his way out. Morticon was soon freed from the gates. The Rangers had to battle Morticon as well. Clare wakes up and finds herself in the pit with Koragg. Udonna, still trapped in the bubble, is there as well. Koragg wants Clare to unseal the gates. Clare refuses. Koragg doesn't care. Koragg casts a spell that against her will, Clare's power is used to eventually unseal the gates. Clare cries out in pain. Udonna urges Koragg to stop this madness, but Koragg doesn't listen. Meanwhile, the Rangers have their own difficult battle against Morticon. The Rangers called on the spirit of the ancients to help them, but it is not enough. Morticon delivers a powerful magic spell that causes the Rangers to eject from their zord and demorph on the ground. The teens become dismayed as their city turns dark. Nick rallies his team to not give up. The teens morph once more. Four of the Rangers form the dragon and start battling Morticon once more. Red Ranger uses his Mystic Rider to ride straight into the battle. Red Ranger battles the numerous Hidiacs. At one point, Red Ranger feels slightly overwhelm at the sheer number of Hidiacs. Meanwhile, Clare feels weaker and weaker as her life force begins to deplete. Udonna pleads with Koragg once more, but Koragg doesn't care. Udonna tells Clare that she has broken her promise to her mother to always keep her safe. Red Ranger manages to defeat the Hidiacs and breaks through to where Koragg, Clare, and Udonna are. Red Ranger challenges Koragg to a battle, and Koragg accepts. Koragg teleports them to another area, along with Clare. Red Ranger and Koragg fight a fierce battle. Eventually Koragg overpowers Red Ranger with dark magic. Koragg tells Red Ranger that dark magic will always win. Red Ranger tells him that he is wrong, good will always win. Red Ranger breaks free and gives his own powerful blow to Koragg. Koragg explodes and Clare is freed from the spell. Red Ranger races over to see if Clare is okay. Clare is okay, but still very weak. They are both stunned to see Koragg is not destroyed. Koragg laughs as he vanishes. Red Ranger tells Clare the last time he needed something powerful, he had Catastros. Clare tells Red Ranger she will help him summon Catastros. Together, using all their strength, they summon Catastros. Red Rangers goes into Titan Mode and rides Catastros. Red Ranger rides into battle. The rest of the Titans are happy to see him. Red Ranger and Catastros form the Centaurs Phoenix Megazord and battle Morticon. Meanwhile, Clare knows it's up to her to seal the gates and send them below once more. Using the last of her strength, Clare casts the spell that seals the gates and sends them below ground. Completely exhausted, Clare collapses to the ground and vanishes. Morticon is furious as the dark magic vanishes and the skies become clear once more. The Rangers formed their Megazord and give Morticon a fierce battle. Elsewhere, Udonna sees her snow staff. Udonna casts a spell and becomes connected to the snow staff. Using the magic of the snow staff, White Ranger is able to join the Rangers in their Megazord, to battle Morticon. With their powerful magic, the Rangers use their "Mystic Strike" finisher to finally destroy Morticon. Necrolai, who had been watching, is stunned. Back at the pit, Udonna casts another spell and she is freed from her bubble. Udonna goes to get her snow staff and is stopped by Koragg. Koragg tells Udonna that she had served her purpose and he will let her escape unharmed. Koragg tells Udonna she should be grateful. Udonna replies that she could never be grateful to a wizard like him, she only feels pity for him. Udonna vanishes. Koragg is not pleased by Udonna's words. Clare awakens in the woods to the sound of Udonna's voice. Clare is very happy to see that Udonna is okay. Madison helps Clare to her feet. The teens and Udonna are very impress with what Clare has done. Clare sees her mother's headpiece on the ground and picks it up. Clare tells them it was her mother's magic that helped them, not hers. Udonna steps forward and tells Clare that Niella would be very proud of her. Clare smiles. Udonna is back at Rootcore, putting away Niella's head piece inside a small chest. Inside the chest is also a ring. Udonna picks up the ring and she has happy memories of the man who wore the ring - holding their baby in a red blanket. Udonna's memories are interrupted by the arrival of Clare. Clare excitedly tells Udonna that she has finally perfected the invisibly spell. Clare does the spell and this time her top half disappears. Meanwhile, Koragg has found Morticon's sword and plans to use it to replace the one he lost in battle. Necrolai is back in the pit. Necrolai doesn't trust Koragg and wonders who will lead them. The Master is keeping a close eye on things. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare/Niella *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas (credits only) *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Jon Brazier as Kindly Man/Oracle *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Andrew Robertt as Morticon (voice) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This is the only appearance of Clare's Gatekeeper form. *This is the first time the Red Ranger uses the Mystic Force Fighters. *This marks the return of the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord as well as its final appearance. *This marks the final appearance of Morticon as he gets destroyed in this episode. See Also (fight footage & story) (Part 1) (fight footage & story) (Part 1 & 2) (fight footage & story) (Part 2) Category:Mystic Force Category:Mystic Force episodes Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode